Black Butler III: Hybrid's Legacy
by OtakuAkilixta18
Summary: Calixta was a 17 year old girl of the 21st century, who was also considered to be known as the only Demon/Reaper Hybrid in her time. She never knew her life would turn upside down until a certain flower is able to take her to the last place she would expected to end up: the 1800s. A more crazy coincidence, Calixta runs into the chunk of her past. Her old friend Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Quiet Afternoon in the Country Side Of London, It was a warm Spring day with no trace of cloud, only the shining sun, shined across the green fields and forests.  
It was the Modern day of England, around the year of 2013 and its full of technology.  
in the outskirts of the city of London, there was a Classic Victorian Mansion, its majestic view always made everyone have an awe expression every time anyone passes.  
At the Mansion, there lived the Royal Reaper Family; The Ravenwoods. The Ravenwoods were not ordinary Shinigami, for which they have the ability to use forbidden power and wield the legendary Death Scythe, a Katana blade that has Titanium Strength that no other Scythes can defeat. With a Scythe so powerful, only a few Family members strong enough can wield it.  
One of the Family members was vary in peculiar, her name was Calixta Ravenwood. She had long Ebony colored hair dark as night. She had the Reaper Emerald Eyes, but they had a Feline aspect like a black cat with unusually bright green eyes. She was always Different from everyone else her strength was at abnormal heights and she possesses a genius mind full of wits, powerful traits that she can wield the legendary Sword, although due to the fact she was also half Demon.

Her mother, the Grand Duchess Viola, the third daughter of the grand Reaper Queen Clarissa and the Heir to the Throne.  
Viola fell deeply for the Demon prince of the Underworld, Lucien (also know as Lucifer the second) They were so attached to each other is was next to impossible to separate them, The Result of that love they Had Calixta their first and only Child, they were both Happy. Once their Daughter was Born they desperately wanted to raise her with extreme care and love that she deserved, but they couldn't because of the Forbidden Rule that no Demon Nore Reaper should ever fall in love with one another, it broke both the Prince and the Duchess hearts that they couldn't both raise their child.  
So Calixta was raised by her Mother Alone, Viola Moved from England to the States on the western coast of Berkeley, California. Viola Had Some help from her two older sisters, Sophia and Theodora, Lucien Of course Visited Viola and Calixta whenever her sisters gone back to England.  
At the age of 7, Calixta wasn't well liked, since she was different from the others, her feline quality always scared everyone or made fun of her. The only true friend she ever had was the Demon Commander's Son, Sebastian, who was 3 to 4 years older then Calixta (mainly 3). Both Calixta and Sebastian Stuck together like glue, Always Done everything together, played Tag, Hide n seek, even if Sebastian had to, he played Dolls and House with Calixta. throughout the years they stuck together including a few good friends, two demons and a Reaper. everyday they hung out together to their teen years.  
one day when they were planning to hang out, Sebastian and the others were nowhere to be seen. Calixta was sad she lost her group, with nothing but a pendent she received from Sebastian for her 13th birthday. Calixta was without her first best friend for 4 to 5 years, till now.

Calixta and her mother were at her Grandmothers Mansion for the Summer Holiday. as usual some of her relatives wont let go of the fact she was Half Shinigami and yet has the Capability to Wield the Powerful Scythe. Her grandmother, the Reaper Queen may be strict and old fashioned, but she doesn't tolerate stereotypical people, she loved Calixta yet she was a little disappointed she was only half and yet she accepts her flaws. Calixta gets really annoyed every time she hears one of her cousins complain about why are they related to a Demon, but as Calixta deals with it; she simply gives them a hard time that even if they were pure blood, they are still weaker then their hybrid Cousin.  
around noon, Calixta was in the Courtyard minding her own business and talking with the few Cousins who also Accepted Calixta; Katya, Axel, and Felix.  
her and her cousins were in the green house helping their grandmother tending the flowers.  
everyone was doing their best keeping the plants healthy, because this Green house is where the special ingredients were stored for the most powerful spells and potions. some flowers were keepers for souls, similar to the Soul Collecting Technique normal Reapers use; the "Cinematic Record" an ability to view the Souls Collected to see if the Human deserves to die or not.  
Calixta was watering the flowers and noticed there was a glow in the far side of the Green house, it was the dark part full of abnormal plants, she assumed they were night Flowers only survive at night. Calixta ignored the strange light till it started to make small noises, she got curious and carefully walked towards the deep part of the green house. Calixta Cautiously moved around the Plants not touching them, she remembered her grandmother once said some of the Plants can be a bit sensitive and toxic just by touching them you'll be in big trouble. She was closer to the glowing light as it got brighter and louder every step closer. when she reached to the destination she noticed a single Golden Orchid glowing bright yellow with pollen floating around the pedals. she had a closer look but got too close that some of the pollen got to her nostrils and made her sneeze, a cloud of pollen floated in her face that made her wheeze and cough, next thing she knows she was out like a light.

"uhh" Calixta grunted and coughed out the pollen from her lungs. she past out from it's powerful odor, she never knew a flower like that can carry such amount of pollen.  
she woke up dazed and confused, she doesn't remember where she was, Calixta wasn't in the greenhouse anymore, instead she was outside.  
"wha.. Where am I? Did Felix and Axel get me out of the green house at some point?" she sat up wiping her eyes noticing she was nowhere near the green house or the Manor.  
"what the Hell?" she thought while standing up. the atmosphere was different, it was quiet, too quiet, usually she can hear cars and trains from the City. instead nothing.  
"this is really weird..." She scanned around to look for her grandma and cousins at least somebody. "Grandma!" she called out, no answer. "GRANDMA!" she yelled louder, "Katya! Felix! Axel!" she called out everyone but no answer.  
"god damn it! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" she was getting worried that nobody was around. Calixta grunted frustratingly as she started walking looking for at least a person so she can ask where the hell she is, "what the hell, nobody answers me, I have NO IDEA where I am, and it feels like I'm in the Twilight Zone!" she was both scared and pissed, but before she ranted anymore she checked her bag for her phone, obviously she always carried her bag everywhere, with her phone, Sketchpad, Ipod, Makeup, diary, perfume, wallet with her money, ID, Library card, School ID, and Credit/Debit Card, along her mortal instruments book and a few others. she turn her phone on and tried to call her mom. "come on come on! pick up!" unfortunately there was no service anywhere.  
"dammit!" she hung up and clicked the texting app "lemme try Katya" she texted Katya and tried to send it but it wouldn't send "what the fuck? Don't tell me I'm in the Dead Zone."  
she whined looking at her reception bar, no bars at all. "damn.." she turned her phone off and put it back in her purse. "great, just great" she said frustratingly continuing to walk. kicking her feet getting her converse dirty along the way.

She walked over the hill, and notice a small farm at the bottom, she was relieved she actually found someone. "finally a person, I'll ask where the hell am I" she rushed towards the Farm hoping there is at least a friendly farmer living there.  
she was in the yard and noticed there was no cars in the driveway, she was confused because people were here. there was a farmer and his wife on the porch who noticed Calixta on her farm. "oy! you, are you lost... uh miss?" Calixta sighed as she was walking towards the couple. "yeah, I'm wondering, where am I?" the farmer and his wife looked at each other since they noticed Calixta wasn't wearing a dress. "well your in England, why ask?"  
"I was wondering, do you know of the Ravenwood estate?"  
the Couple were more confused. "Ravenwood?" Calixta was also confused but asked again. "Ravenwood, they were the Richest people along the edge of London? a Powerful Residence, Ring a bell?"  
"the only Estate we know is the Phantomhives who lives in the edge of London."  
Calixta gave a da fuq look because she never knew of a Phantomhive estate except a deserted Mansion about five miles from the Ravenwoods.  
"what year is it?" Calixta asked more nervously.  
"August 14th 1878"  
Calixta was shocked, unable to move did the flower took her back 200 years?  
"18-s-78?" she mumbled in shock.  
"what so surprising?" the lady asked  
"uhh umm" Calixta was too speechless, unable to think, speak, she was surprised frightfully.  
"umm... where is the Estate located?" she asked with a stutter.

"about north from here, would you like me to call a horse buggy?"

"no no that's fine, I think I'll walk" Calixta stuttered, scared to death that she was farther away then she predicted. She started to shake a bit as she knelled into a ball, rocking herself back and forth. 'toto were not in Kansas anymore' she thought chewing on her index finger which she only does when shes nervous or frightened, in this situation she was both.  
"are you alright miss?" the farmer's wife asked

"oh I'm just..peachy" Calixta replied in a scared tone. this was the first time she was away from her family and friends and not just temporary.

"well I hope your better, happy traveling"

"yeah, thanks" Calixta stood up walking off still in shock.

"what a strange girl, could she be a lost prostitute?" Calixta twitched a little hearing that, she doesn't tolerate people calling her a tramp, bitch she can handle, but a whore? oh hell no. Although they were a nice couple so she let it slide for once, not have a bad reputation towards people.

Calixta continued on her journey back towards the mysterious Estate, along the way she ran into the city on London. "hmm, it must be across the City. oh well if I get lost I'll ask for directions, lets hope there's no weirdos." she sighed to the fact that all cities have weirdos no matter what time zone she is in.  
She continued walking and entered London, hoping not getting lost.

Meanwhile in London, The young Earl and his Butler was strolling across the streets collecting the orders and assignments for this week. The young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive; was no more then 13 years old but highly mature for his age. his butler, Sebastian, was a very peculiar and dark, although he may look bleak but he has a mischievous personality.

"my lord, the next stop is the China shoppe for your latest order" Sebastian Boldly Said to his young master.  
"lets make this quick, I'm in a tight schedule this week" Ciel demanded.

The two Nobles walked along towards the shoppes till Sebastian unexpectedly stopped, scenting something familiar, since he was a demon its alot easier for him to notice something far more than a mere mortal.

"Sebastian quit Dautaling, I told you We need to haste."

'That's strange, I thought I sensed a familiar individual. must be my imagination.' he chuckled to his thought and continued with his stroll beside his master.

As for Calixta, She was walking along the main streets of London trying to figure out the way towards the Estate. Everyone stared at her funny, like she was wearing a codfish on her head.

"ugh, I don't know London well. If only there was maps available" she sighed as she passed a china shoppe.

"maybe I can Ask for directions" she walked in the shoppe cautiously not causing a commotion.  
"ello miss may I help you with somethin'"

"yes, um Do you know of a Phantomhive Estate in the edge of London?" she asked

"oh well, I think its north east from here, his Earl-ship just stopped here a moment ago, why do you have an appointment with the Young Lord?"

"thanks, and not really"

"anytime miss, hey your a strange one, is this a new outfit?"  
Calixta looked down towards what shes wearing; a baggy cut off tee with a tight Tank top under neath with a v neck that shows her cleavage a bit and short shorts with white leg warmers and her black converse.  
"um, yea it's new in the states" she said sarcastically not showing any hesitation.  
"ah your from the states, well hope you reach you destination miss."

"thanks"

Calixta walked out and then took out her phone and opened her Navigation app

"lets hope this works" she opened it and shows the compass "yes!" she yelped, more people looked at her weirdly.

"ohhh I forgot I'm in the flipping 1800s" She quickly moved along not causing anymore attention straight through towards her location.

Calixta made it through London in one piece, she was at the edge of the city by the bank of the River.

"ok, according that Tailor its east from here" she walked over towards the bridge near her in order to cross.

'oh jeeze, I think I caused alot of attention, people thought I was a Lunatic, speaking of Loonies I wonder how Katya and them are doing, pfft I bet they're wondering how long I've been gone. ' she thought, hasting over the bridge and heading east.

its been 3 hours since she left London, continuously walking towards the middle of nowhere. Calixta felt a little lost and stopped for a moment under a tree and sat down to take a rest. She took in a deep sigh and took out her special pendent, "I feel lost, alone and scared. I don't know where to start or even know where I am. Its confusing this whole 1800s thing, I don't Understand it..." she stroked the pendent gently in her palm, her tear fell on top of it. "I wish somebody was here that I know, oh who am I kidding..." Calixta sobbed a little till she looked at the pendant closer and realized what her old friend once said about never giving up on what you set your heart on, no matter the cost. she wiped her tears away and gave a little grin. "That's right, I should never give up now! thanks pendent." she put the Pendent away and stood up to continue on her journey.

While walking, the area was getting darker by the moment as the sun started to set.

"oy its getting late, I better hurry over to the estate before dark." the sun was setting in the clouds, it looked like it was starting to rain.

the clouds gotten darker and it was starting to thunder.

"Dammit! I knew I should of accepted that offer of the buggy!" Calixta started to run, holding on to her over sized bag close to her without dropping it. She was a fast Track Runner, she can even outrun a cheetah if she has to due to her Reaper/Demon powers.

It was starting to rain, and was getting very windy "god dammit, I just put product in my hair!" she cussed loudly getting faster at her pace. she ran up top the hill and noticed a fairly large house like figure in the distance. "I hope that's it" she fastened her pace to the point where she was hard to be indicated.

she was at the court yard of the Manor, she slowed herself stopping for breath but couldn't stop completely because her bag wasn't Water proof.  
she walked quickly to the entrance of the mansion, thankfully it had an entrance awning blocking the rain from falling on the foot of the door. she finally could stop for breath again and rest for a moment.

"thank god!" she wheezed

" I haven't ran that fast since last Track season,thank god I'm somewhere dry."

she stood up straight and started to knock on the door.

"Sebastian, the Door." Ciel Demanded, Sebastian humbly walked over to the door with a confused expression.

"who would be here at this hour?" he asked himself as he straightened his tuxedo and stood beside the door, Sebastian Gracefully opened the door and did his usual Introduction.

"welcome to the Phantomhive Manor" He said with a bow and a slyful grin, didn't pay attention who it really was.

"Sebastian?..."  
Sebastian turned to the individual to the door, questioning how she knew her. "may I help you miss?"

"don't you remember me? Cali?"

Sebastian looked at Calixta for a moment till he finally remembered, his first friend. he continued to look at her with a Surprised and Shocked Expression, the familiar scent wasn't his imagination after all He recognized the Feline like Girl anywhere.

"C-Calixta?"

"Sebastian...OH HOW I MISSED YOU!"

Calixta Jumped on Sebastian with tears in her eyes, her Cat ears popped out of her head with happiness.

"Sebastian, Big brother! I Really Missed you soo much! you have no Idea how lonely I was without my bestie around! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" Calixta rubbing against Sebastian's chest like a scared little girl to her brother, she was sobbing alot, since its been 4 to 5 years since she seen Sebastian last.

Sebastian was still surprised but smiled softly seeing his younger bestie again was the best moment of his life and a surprise that she came all the way here from the 21st Century. he chuckled and hugged Calixta Gently.

"I missed you too Cali-Chan."

TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Chapter 2

"who the Devil is this Sebastian?" Ciel walked with his cane to the entrance of the Mansion seeing Calixta in Sebastian's arms, the young lady soaking wet from the rain.  
"Sebastian What on Earth are you doing?" Ciel rose an eyebrow.  
They both let go of each other and Sebastian cleared his throat a bit. "young master, this young lady is a tourist not from here, she lost her way and kindly asked if she could stay here if you won't mind"  
Calixta bowed her head in respect, like how her grandmother taught her, its the proper way to greet another Noble.

"please sir, I've been lost for a long time and would like to humbly ask for hospitality."  
Ciel looked at Calixta Suspiciously, noticed the strange attire she had on. "where are you from miss?" Calixta gulped a bit and straightened herself up.  
"the States, specifically California"  
Ciel looked lesser Suspicious, now knowing she wasn't of England. "the states, i see. and what brings you all the way here?"

"I came here for a Vacation, just sight seeing and i kinda lost my way." Ciel Sighed a bit, he put his hand to his forehead like he was frustrated.  
"fine, but you must not disturb me of my studies, I have Soma, Lau and that Twit Alois doing that already..."  
Calixta smiled brightly and hugged Ciel tightly "thank you thank you! I am super happy!"  
Ciel was a bit surprised of how her manners were quite...Different for a lady. randomly hugging gentleman who isn't either your lover or relative.  
"um your welcome Miss Calixta, would you mind unhanding me?" Calixta lets go of Ciel politely.  
"thank you, well then Sebastian will Show you around the mansion, the glory of the phantomhives. now will you excuse me I must go back to work, I will accompany you at dinner later if you would like to join us." Calixta nodded as Ciel walks of back to where he came from. he thought to himself; 'how peculiar, a young lady like her stumbles here from the States. and her outfit, her attitude, very strange. well work is more Important, no need to think of this now.'

Calixta Sighed a bit then turned to Sebastian Again with a bright grin in her face.  
"It's nice seeing you again, how long has it been? 4,5 years? man, you have grown alot since I saw you, well you still look the same, yet I see you have a new look, got bored with your skater do huh."  
Sebastian Chuckled as Calixta did the same.  
she sighed. "here, I thought you were gone for good... but now here you are...uh as a butler?"  
Calixta looked confused seeing her best friend, the son of the head Commander of her father's army, a servant to a spoiled child.  
"yes, its a long story... and you have grown yourself, to be honest you look exactly like your mother well with your dad's hair color, but gosh you've matured into a well a woman last time I saw you you were a preteen squirt. huh I was quite surprised that you came here, and from a different time... I can Imagine a shock it would be for you, a teenage girl addicted to technology..."  
Sebastian chuckled a bit as he escorted Calixta to the common rooms up stairs.  
"It actually is, to be honest, I don't know how I got here... and it actually is the first time I've been away from mom, and not temporary either..."  
"are you still that little timid girl who is afraid of her own shadow?"  
Calixta playfully punched Sebastian in the shoulder, "hey, I've grown lady balls, I'm not afraid of big rides and shit...I just don't like being alone in unknown places that's all.."  
Sebastian Chuckled again that almost sounded amusing to Calixta herself.  
"well, at least your 'big brother' is here for you"  
Calixta rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder and let out a big sigh,  
"yeah, at least.."

"here we are."  
they arrived the main Common room of the manor, it only had a few guests of phantomhive;  
Lau as usual smoking his pipe that doesn't reak the entire room, Prince Soma and Agni playing Cards, and Alois just lounging his bum on the couch reading the news paper. everyone looked up giving a kind greeting to Sebastian.  
"Why hello Sir Sebastian, how nice to see you" Agni Greeted politely to Sebastian "hello Agni, and prince Soma, I see you have finally find something to Amuse yourself"  
"indeed, but Old Maid is getting quite Boring"  
Prince soma flipped the cards in the air and sighed in boredom, he noticed Calixta next to Sebastian and was starstruck to her unusual complexion. "Sebastian, who may this be?" Soma asked curiously  
"indeed, she is a very extraordinary lady, short shorts? and sneakers? that's very interesting... isn't that right ran-mau?"  
the Chinese Girl Nodded in agreement, it was unusual finding a woman wearing something in peculiar as Calixta's what she call casual lazy day wear.  
"this is my old friend Calixta, she is of the states and she will be staying in the Phantomhive manor for a while, she is a little shy but a warm welcome will help her open up."  
Calixta bowed her head greeting everyone, "h-hello guys" she was hiding behind Sebastian like a shy puppy, she was bad at meeting people in new places, a habit she didn't grow out of since she was seven. "well go on, you have to break the Ice sometime, think of it as High School, usually you are open"  
Sebastian was right, she was a social bee in high school, which is the only place where she is open. Calixta waled inward the Common Room and took a seat at a lounge chair, she curled into a ball, still a bit nervous. 'great I probably look like a slut to everyone, its OK Cali, stay calm and just go with it, you'll be here for a while till you figure out a way back home, as Sebastian said before think of it as High School...' Calixta loosened up a bit and sat properly as what she thinks what women in the 1800s would sit.  
"well then, Calixta what would you like for tea?" Sebastian asked politely in his usual way. "uhm, do you have Peace tea?"  
everyone laughed, it was strange to here such a thing. Sebastian cleared his throat, he remembered the type of 'peace tea' Calixta liked. "the usual, I take it?"  
Calixta nodded as Sebastian disappeared fetching her tea, the Raspberry green tea to be exact.  
as Calixta waited patiently for the tea she noticed the card game Soma and Agni was playing. "go fish?" she said quietly  
"she actually spoke to us, why yes, your familiar to this game?" Soma asked in a friendly tone. Calixta walked closer to Soma and Agni, placed her hand on one of the chairs leaning over.  
"yeah, one of many card games my buds and I play at the mall"  
"what are other games you know of?"  
Calixta thought for a moment and figured out a perfect one.  
"have you heard of BS?"  
Soma and Agni looked at each other in bewilderment.  
"BS? whats that? sounds interesting." Soma was very curious of the wondrous things Calixta knows.  
"you haven't heard of, pfft lemme teach you" she pulled herself up a chair and gathered up all the cards.  
both Agni and Soma were both very curious, "ok, BS is pretty much a game of Lying. we each have a hand full of cards and each player puts down a card face down 1234 etc.."  
"whats the deal of it being the Game of lying?"  
"that's the fun part, during the count, if somebody puts down like 7 instead of 5 another person says like BS and the one who entered the card gets the pile, but if they told the truth that they actually put down the 5, the one who said BS gets the pile, its so fuckin' hilarious seeing their faces, the object of the game basically you need to get rid of all your cards to win. simple enough for you?"  
both Soma and Agni nodded as they set themselves up to play the magical game of 'BS'.  
"by the way what does BS stand for?" Agni asked  
"Bullshit"  
"oh well that explains alot"

It was about 25 minutes when they started the game, Soma as usual always felt like the "god of bad luck" was on his shoulders. Sebastian arrived with Calixta's tea and noticed Calixta was opening up to people.  
"Calixta here is your tea, I hope you find it well to your taste, I apologize we don't have any cold "Cans" for you"  
"its alright bro, I don't mind hey at least I'm not like those snobs who demands their stuff the way they want it or they bitch."

Sebastian Chuckled to Calixta's comment, he knew for a fact Calixta hasn't changed a bit.  
"well, I must be going I don't think young master would be pleased if I'm absent for so long" he started to head out the door but stopped for a moment and turned back his head towards Calixta with his usual Grin.

"oh, since you will be joining us for Dinner I would guess you would be starving so I'll gladly make something special that you might find familiar." he continued walking out the door and Disappeared into the Shadows.

not long after another shadow appeared into the Common room, it was Claude, Alois's butler with tea for his master.  
"Claude! its about time you arrived!" Alois yelled as he takes his cup of tea  
"my apologies your highness" Claude looked up and noticed Calixta sitting with Soma and Agni, he looked closer and noticed it was the same person he knew, he was Shocked but happy to see her again.  
"Calixta?"  
Calixta turned to Claude's direction, she cocked her head to the side, she recognized the voice but couldn't remember where she heard it before. "yes?" she said in question.  
"Is me, Claude" Calixta still had trouble remembering, she mumbled softly Claude's name to herself.  
"Arachnid."  
Calixta went wide eyed in surprise, it was her old emo friend Claude the Spider-punk, she was surprised how much he has changed since the last time.  
"HOLY SHIT! CLAUDE!? THE SPIDER PUNK?! OH MY GOD! you..Changed ALOT! how how are you man" Calixta got up quickly and Hugged Claude tightly, "you DO remember me, huh" he chuckled a bit  
"yeah, wow, you are different, I mean REALLY different. you changed your hair your attire is changed, your not so dark holy fuck I could die now, you cut your hair?! YOU CUT THE HAIR YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER CUT IT I IS SOOO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! ahh jk its a good look, how have you been man?"  
"pish posh, less talk Claude more work, have fun with your little whore later afterwards now get back to work!"  
Calixta turned to Alois with a pissy look on her face "excuse me little asshole, I'm mingling with an old bud of mine so stop bitching and pipe the fuck down ok"  
Claude puts his hand on Calixta's shoulder. "don't mind him, he's always like this, I tolerate him when needed" he whispered in her ear "to be honest I want to kick his ass for the longest time." Calixta laughed loudly, "always temperamental"  
"I see you haven't changed much besides your looks, you look more womanly now then before"  
Claude Chuckled  
"yeah, Sebastian said I looked like my mom."

"well he is actually right, you do."

-

In the kitchen, the other servants were humbly working at their own orders of .  
Baldroy the Chef was happily cooking along with Finny hauling in the wood for the fire  
"Man a young guest at the phantomhive manor, have you seen her?" Baldroy asked curiously  
" What a beut she was. I seen her jog up to the manor while I was working in the fields, she is a strange one." Finny put his elbows on the wood pile fantacizing the young guest trotting along marrily.  
"Huh, I wonder where she came from..." Baldroy wondered as he was cooking the food not realizing it was going to explode...again.  
-KAHBOOM!-  
Sebastian sighed heavily  
"Not again..."  
He walked over to the kitchen Noticing everything was ruined...  
"Baldroy!..." Sebastian was very unhappy seeing everything a mess, more angry then usual when they make a mistake.  
"Sorry about that Sir... I kind of sidetracked" Baldroy scratched the back of his head with his burt afro.  
"Dont mind Baldroy... I knew I had to take over... Just let me clean this up a minute."

Not long after the kitchen was restored, then Sebastian gathered the materials for the meal.  
"I'll take over from here, I know what exactlly is needed to be prepared...especially for our guest."

~TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
